Regret Message
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After getting elimnated from TDPI, Scarlett regrets everything she did, so she does an old tradition hoping she will be forgiven. My first song-fic!


Regret Message

**This is my first Song-Fic!**

**So after watching TDPI episode 'Scarlett Fever', I decided to listen to Vocaloid songs! And this song 'Regret Message' came up and this made me think of a song-fic!**

**I would recomended while reading this listen to the song Regret Message-Vocaloid it's really good. If you like this song, I will be planning to do more Vocaloid song-fics for Total Drama in the future!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Max, Scarlett, or this song**

**Note: Sorry I erased the lyrics, a friend warned me not to put lyrics on stories due to copyright, but you can still listen to the song while reading it**

It was nighttime and Scarlett was walking along the beach with tear stained cheeks. In one hand she had a piece of paper, and the other hand she had an empty bottle she found.

After she was eliminated with Max, the two blew off to different islands, and Scarlett went much farther then Max. When Scarlett got to the island, she couldn't find a place to stay safe, and none of the other eliminated contestants decided not to take her to the resort where the other where staying, due to her actions.

Every time Scarlett looked at her reflection in the water, she would always break down in tears. "Why? Why?" She would always ask herself, and then start to cry.

She the remembered a small trick she learned from her mom, before her death that if she writes something she regrets, and one wish everything will be better, and she would be forgiven.

So that's what Scarlett did, she wrote down what she did back at the island and one wish. Scarlett read what she wrote down, and grabbed a bottle.

Scarlett then put the letter in the bottle, and with one last hold she threw the bottle into the water, and saw it float away to the sunset. Scarlett smiled when she saw the bottle float away, but still in her heart she felt regret, and sadness for what she did. abandoning her friend, and nearly killing her cast mates.

Scarlett then remembered the times Max helped her in return for helping him. Even though he tried hard to be evil, inside his heart he was a true friend to her.

Scarlett then started to cry seeing how she always snapped at him at times, and even tried to hurt him and abandoning him.

Even after all that Max tried ways to forgive her. One time even though Max led her and the rest of the team to a trap she thought of. Max gave her flowers as an apology, what Max didn't even know the flowers where poisonous, but even though in her heart Scarlett loved them.

Max even tried to get her a pet for her. He got himself into trouble with the animals since he tried to take a baby animal from the parents, which always got him mauled. Scarlett thought it was funny, and cute at the same time.

Even though Max got into danger and trouble just for her, she didn't return the price, but instead liked him being in pain.

However, the one time it was raining at the island on a day a challenge was supposed to happen, but it was cancelled. Max told Scarlett that for one day he would be her assistant, and she liked it.

Max did everything like get her food, stuff to read, even go outside in a dangerous storm for her. To Max he did it for her since she said so, but now to Scarlett she felt horrible for treating Max like that.

"Oh Max I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Scarlett said with tears going down her cheeks. Scarlett looked up and saw Max standing on the other side of the ocean smiling at her.

"Max." Scarlett whispered as she stood up, and was ready to go to Max. Scarlett then remembered something Max told her a few weeks ago.

_*Flashback*_

_Scarlett was ready to walk back with her team, with Max in front of her. Max then grabbed Scarlett's arm and took her somewhere private._

_"Max what the!" Scarlett yelled being upset. Max then shushed her knowing he has something to tell her._

_"I need something to ask you something Scar." Max said. Max then took out a small rose he found with the help from Jasmine, and placed it in Scarlett's hair. "Would you go out with me?"_

_Scarlett was speechless in one part, but in another she wanted to take the rose and stomp it and say no then laugh at him. Scarlett just responded by laughing thinking it was a joke. "Yeah right Max I'm you assistant and assistant and villain don't mix." Scarlett said still laughing, but calmed down when feeling a pain in her chest._

_Max then gave a small-embarrassed laugh but went along with it. "Yeah it was a joke." He lied. Max then left and frowned as he walked back with the team._

_Scarlett then looked how Max was walking knowing he was heartbroken at what Scarlett said. Scarlett frowned, and took out the rose and dropped it, and walked back to the team._

_*End of Flashback*_

Scarlett started to run to Max, and calling out his name. When Scarlett got to where Max was, she tripped and landed face first in the water. Scarlett started to cry as she looked up, and Max was just an illusion.

Scarlett then started to cry harder when she realized Max was just an illusion.

Scarlett cried because she wanted to tell Max everything, but since he may never forgive her again, she was in tears. She cried until she was all worn out, and got out of the water to sleep. Before she feel asleep she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Scarlett's bottle floated out to the sea till someone picked it. The person opened the bottle, and read the message.

_"Hi, I'm Scarlett,_

_I did a really bad thing on the show Total Drama. I nearly killed my cast mates and Chris, but the one I regret the most was hurting a really close friend. Even though I was just his assistant, I was also his friend, a really bad friend. He told me a few weeks ago he loved me, and I rejected it, but now I'm starting to like him more then that. But now what I did I think he will never forgive me, and I'll gladly take it._

_I wish I regretted everything I did, and played the game like before, and stick with being an assistant because I really cared for my friend. I hope if anyone finds this, and reads it will forgive me._

_-Scarlett_

_P.S. I would tell my friend, named Max I love him"_

The person smiled, and left with the note. He then went on a small boat, and started to row, and find Scarlett. And that person was Max himself.


End file.
